Becky Runs Away
Becky, Twilight, and Stella were so sad, they peeked out of the room to talk to Baloo, very nervously. "Baloo...?" Ask Becky, Twilight, and Stella who were nervously quietly. "Girls, what are you doing in the living room? You three were supposed to stay in your room." Baloo explained. "But wee wanna be cool stuff!" Twilight cried. "PLEASE?!" Stella pleaded. "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Becky begged. "No, girls. There's no way I'm buying those!" Baloo scolded. "But--!" Becky, Twilight, and Stella cried in cut off. "No buts, girls! I'm serious! We don't have any money, now we're poor. Not rich! From now on you girls get to stay home and that's final! Do I make you girls myself clear?!" Baloo told. "NO!" Becky screamed, which made Baloo horrified. Poor Becky was so upset that she began to cry, she turned around to Baloo, shouting, "HOW COULD YOU?!" Then she ran away from home in tears, leaving Baloo hurt crying as Becky ran out of the house. As Becky made it out of the house, she walked for miles leaving town for good. Becky walked and walked until she reached the alley, not walking another step. Then she sat down inside the box, closing the lids of the box, and began to cry. Becky cried and cried for five minutes and cried herself to sleep in the box. Just then, Tom Sawyer opened the box and saw Becky, crying herself to sleep. "Becky, I'm sorry you didn't get the chance to be rich." "Go away, Baloo!" Becky snapped, bitter tears streaming down from her cheeks. "But, Becky, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that you ran away." Tom said, as he went over to Becky and sat down beside her. Becky stopped crying, drying her eyes with her handkerchief. "Oh, I'm sorry, Tom. I thought you were someone else." "It's okay, Beck. There's no harm done." Tom said, smiling at his love. "Um, Becky? Would you like to go on a date at, um, my house at the backyard? My brothers and Meowrice don't mind if you and me kiss under a tree, if that's okay with my dad? And I bet I'm gonna buy you a dress that's seashell pink." Becky smiled at Tom and answered, "Sure. I'd love to, Tom. I'd really love to." As Becky said this, she and Tom kissed passionately. Tom and Becky went to the mall as he chose the perfect dress seashell pink dress (similar to Ariel's dress). Becky smiled as she went to the dressing room. After Becky and Tom bought the dress, she tried it on and looked in the mirror along with her seashell pink shoes. Tom was lovestruck. After shopping, Tom asked, "Becky, would you like to dance with me by Swan Lake?" "Yes, Tom! I'd love to!" Becky smiled, as she and Tom began waltzing by Swan Lake, dancing underneath the moonlight. Category:The Powerpuff Girls (Paris2015 Style) Category:Running Away From Home (Paris2015 Style) Category:Love Scenes (Paris2015 Style)